Shadow of a Hero
by Total Darkness
Summary: Link pulled his sword out of the deflated body of the Like Like. He let out a sigh, this was to never end. He walked up to the door behind him. Sheathing his sword, he turned the handle...
1. The Shadow Appears

The iron door slowly creaked open on its ancient rusted hinges; the smell of water was thick in the air. A young Hylian boy named Link stepped through before the door closed behind him, his faithful fairy following quickly behind. Link now stood in a room made of stone, dimly lit, with no windows but an identical door on the opposite side. The scent of water remained thick. Link cautiously stepped off the stone on which he stood and slowly moved across the room, his footsteps echoing softly off the walls as he went.

Approaching the door, Link slowly reached out and tried its handle only to discover that it was locked. He swore softly under his breath. He wanted nothing more then to get out of this aquatic labyrinth, to see sunlight again. He turned around and leaned on his right shoulder against the door, crossing his arms. His face was twisted in a frown as his ocean blue eyes stared at the stone floor. He was beginning to doubt that accepting this quest was a good idea. It was only bringing him pain and trouble.

He had been within the bowels of the Water Temple for several days now without much sleep. Being down as deep as he was, time seemed to flow slower than on the surface. His reason for not sleeping was doing so would only mean he'd be in there longer and the creatures within hunted him relentlessly, giving him only a few minutes rest. The room he was currently in held no signs of life allowing him to relax yet he remained where he stood, his body tense. The fairy slowly floated down to his face, her glow soft.

"You can't stay here forever," she whispered. "If this door is locked, then let us try another way."

Link didn't answer, his eyes still locked on the ground and his face wearing the same expression. Without even giving the fairy the slightest of glances, Link straightened himself and moved in the direction he had come. He took no notice of it but a fine, white, bone-chilling mist began to set in and swirl around his legs. It finally hit him when he felt its cold touch against his skin. He came to a sudden halt, his fairy resting on his shoulder reassuringly. He blinked, hoping the mist would clear but to his dismay did not.

"What's happening Navi?" he asked, his voice slightly on the nervous side.

Navi only made a gesture the showed she did not know.

Link hissed angrily between his anger clenched teeth. The sooner he was out, the better but this mist wasn't helping him any. Slowly the mist began to give way; large trees faintly came into view. Bird chirps rang through the air and the gentle gurgle of a small stream reached his long perked ears. None of this was there before and almost led Link to believe that this was the escape he had been waiting for.

Link looked to his feet and probably would've fallen over in surprise in he had not caught himself. He was standing on the surface of water but it was like standing on solid ground. Fish swan underneath him, ignoring his presence. Link felt like reaching into the water and picking one up with his bare hands but cast the idea aside. He looked up at the sky. Most of the mists had retreated but some still remained. Grey clouds drifted lazily above and Link saw the hazy form of the sun, what looked like a fading white circle.

There was a strange feeling in the air that Link could not place. He slowly looked about his surroundings and noticed a tall dead oak tree standing in the center of a small sandy island. Link began to walk towards it, the water rippling gently with each step. He felt drawn to it, like he was being pulled in by an invisible rope. He had to approach the island. Navi followed silently; no doubt she felt the strange sensation in the air as well.

Link stepped onto the island's sandy shore, the lone tree in its center seemed unnaturally tall and ancient. He went closer and the bark wasn't the color a tree should be, it was fire-scorched black. The tree itself did not appear to have been scorched but it was dead. He looked closer and saw holes that appeared to show the someone had drove their very fingers into the tree. It was at these holes, the black bark was darkest. The dark black seemed to have bled through the tree, like poison and it was this that had killed it Link decided. His next question was who had killed it. He and Navi were the only creatures down there capable of doing the job but not as thorough.

Link gently brushed his finger over the bark around the holes, afraid the black would kill him too but settled down when he saw it had not. He wasn't sure why he was so interested by the holes but his curiosity got the best of him. Navi was silently watching and made no move to stop him. She felt it was time to let him do something that interested him and to have a break from his task.

Link looked like a little kid who had seen something for the first time, totally entranced. There was a strange feeling coming from the tree's side that was confusing to Link. It felt distant yet familiar. He rested a finger against his chin and thought while staring at the tree's side. He blinked and tilted his head to the side slightly; a small frown on his face and an eyebrow rose. Link stepped closer to the tree and placed his hands over the holes and slowly inserted his fingers into them. His breath escaped through his mouth in a soft gasp. His fingers fit perfectly within the holes. He immediately drew his hands back.

"How is that possible?" he stammered softly.

He looked down at his hands. He had never been in this room before and could never do what the tree's wound presented. A cackle suddenly echoed through the air. A chill ran up Link's spine, one that seemed to freeze it. Another strange sensation washed over him. The laugh sounded like his own, but this one had an evil, cold tone to it. A breeze picked up from behind him. What Link felt now told him he had just awakened the slumbering beast, the master of this place and he was the intruder. Link spun around, Navi hiding behind his neck.

A shadow appeared under the water, swirling mysteriously. Then, a boy rose headfirst from it to stand level with Link, the boy's head bowed hiding his face behind his ghost white hair. His clothing was identical to Link's from head to toe, but jet-black. His skin was pale, very little color; so little in fact Link decided if the boy blushed as hard as he could, his skin tone would reach normal. He took an immediate disliking to the boy's skin but was glad that at least the boy had enough color to prove that he was alive. Link narrowed his eyes. There was something strange about this boy. Before Link could react further, the boy lifted his head, his eyes closed. That's when Link's eyes widened in horror. The boy snapped open his eyes, an unpleasant grin crept across his face.

Link felt the pain of being stabbed in the heart and was thrown back to hit the dead tree square with his spine. When he made contact with the tree, it made a sickening cracking sound but did not snap. When Link regained his breath, he felt his chest and was relieved to find no wound. He slowly stood and his eyes locked with those of the boy but looked away quickly. Looking the boy in the eyes made his burn.

The boy had piercing blood-red eyes that burned with fire. He had had two canine positioned fangs that shone eerily. Link looked at the boy again and this time his eyes didn't burn. There was a dark aura coming from the boy's body, seeming capable of squeezing the life out of anything it touched. It was then Link knew who had killed the tree.


	2. The Battle is over but not the War

There was a great tension in the air, which hung still and heavy. All fell quiet at the strange boy's appearance before his two trespassers. Link was only capable of staring in shock and the boy stared back, his gaze never faltering which was beginning to drive Link insane with the stone still expression. Navi slowly floated out from Link's back, which she had returned to when he stood up. Her quick breathing was almost inaudible but Link heard her clearly. She seemed to be more impacted about this than he was. She was shaking her head, her lips trying to form words but could not. She could only float there, a small fairy at the loss for words. Link could see the fear coursing through her trembling body. He turned his eyes back to the boy whose only movement was to rest his hands on his hips.

A somewhat amused smile was on his face; as if he thought it was funny to see the fairy cower in fear. For all Link could determine, he did. Rage began to flood into his veins. Even though Navi could sometimes be a pain, she was still his friend and nobody harms his friends; be it physically or mentally. Link wanted to draw his sword and cut this boy down to nothing but something held him back. The boy seemed to read Link's mind for his smile grew and got colder.

This boy hadn't yet spoken but both boy and fairy were scared of him. That made Link madder. He hated showing that he feared his enemies and the fact this boy was acting so calm really made Link nervous. He wasn't even sure this boy had his guard up and his hands were nowhere near his sword. He was beginning to think that trying to strike this boy would be a big mistake. Link's eyes traveled back to Navi who seemed to be trying to say a name but the word would not leave her throat. He shot a glare at the boy who seemed to be impressed by the act.

"Well, are you going to attack me?" The boy asked in a voice that was identical to Link's but cold and mocking. "Or do you plan on killing me with looks?"

Link clenched his teeth angrily and growled from his throat. The boy's calmness was getting on his nerves.

"Why don't you stop standing there and fight me?" Link hissed unsheathing the Master Sword.

The boy chuckled at his words. He unsheathed his own sword; its blood-stained surface glinted in the light.

"A foolish gesture I must say," the boy laughed. "I could crush you right now like the bug you are, or," his eyebrows rose in pleasure, "I could watch you suffer."

Navi made a choking sound that caused both boys to turn their heads to her.

"His name-" she stuttered. "I-is-D-Dar-Dark Link."

After saying so, Navi appeared to get a lot off her chest and seemed to be able to breathe. Link's eyes darted back to the boy who only smiled coldly back, resting his sword on his shoulders. Dark Link. The name ran through Link's mind many times. What kind of trickery was this? He had never heard of him before. Link shrugged it all off. Right now, Dark Link was standing between him and his way out.

"Dark Link, huh?" Link asked. "What are you trying to do, impress me?"

"Not in the least," Dark Link answered, holding his sword in a attack ready position. "I just hope you die well."

The attack came so sudden that it caught Link off guard. Dark Link had pounded him in the face with his sword hilt, apparently enjoying the moment. Link was up in an instant and rubbed his jaw. He drew his hand away to see it smeared with his blood. He roared with rage and swung at Dark Link's throat, who somehow stepped back avoiding the slice. Link swung at Dark Link as fast and hard as he could but his opponent seemed to move faster than his eye could follow. He halted his attack and saw that Dark Link had blocked his sword with his bare hand. He took a step back but Dark Link stayed at the sword's tip. He ran his finger up and down the Master Sword's slick surface.

"The sword of evil's bane," he spat. "You really need that much help? You're more foolish than I thought. You're way out of your league. You're strong to have made it this far I must admit but," Dark Link's sword was at Link's throat before he knew it had moved, "if you think you can beat me, you're sadly mistaken." Dark Link pulled away from Link, his sword going back to its attack stance. "Let's see what you have before you go," he chuckled.

Link glared at his opponent hard and swung madly. Dark Link's sword blocked every blow in an explosion of sparks but he kept his cool. Link kept the barrage up until his strength and stamina began to waver. Dark Link noticed the slowed attacks but just kept blocking, waiting. Link had been swinging at Dark Link for what seemed like hours, to his arms, and couldn't keep it up.

Dark Link smiled and jumped back out of the Master Sword's reach. He swung and his sword's tip purposely caught Link's cheek. Link clasped his hand over his cut, red blood slowly seeping out between his fingers, and he realized that Dark Link had been playing with him, he wasn't even trying. That's when Link saw how much power his shadow possessed. Link's eyes darted around. He had to think of something.

Without even thinking much, Link rushed forward in an attempt to punch his opponent but Dark Link grabbed his wrist tightly, threatening to snap it in two. He tried to kick him but Dark Link caught his ankle in the same manner. Link was stuck. He was about to accept defeat when he remembered his sword…

"Is that all you've got?" Dark Link asked, his face wearing an expression of mocking pity to match his voice tone. "A shame you have to die like this." Dark Link licked his fangs.

"Actually," Link said, delighted in seeing his dark side's surprise. "It's a shame you do."

Dark Link released Link and staggered backwards. He was unable to breathe and couldn't make a sound. He felt his chest and his hands wrapped around the hilt of the embedded Master Sword. His navy blue blood soaked into his tunic and when it could no longer do so, ran into the water. He fell to his knees; the blade that protruded from his back glistened with his blood. Dark Link bowed his head; his hands still gripped the hilt firmly. Link let out a sigh of relief and gently rubbed his still bleeding cheek. His eyes went back to the trembling form of his defeated foe.

Dark Link wasn't crying, in fact he was laughing. His laugh dripped with ice and he looked up at Link with rekindled blazing red eyes. His entire lower lip and chin were covered with his blue blood as it poured from his mouth. Dark Link stood; the sword still embedded in his body, and wiped the blood off his face with his left forearm. He fixed his eyes on Link and wrapped his hands around the hilt once more. With a sickening sucking noise, he pulled the Master Sword from his chest; his blood sliding off the sword's surface. The sight of Dark Link's wound was a little too much for Link and he turned away.

"Aww come on," he heard Dark Link's raspy voice hiss. "You afraid of a little blood and carnage? How sad."

The next thing Link felt was a searing pain slash down his back. He could already feel his warm blood run across this skin. Dark Link's hoarse laugh, from taking so much damage, soon reached his ears.

"Didn't they ever tell you to never turn your back on your opponent?" He sneered.

Link turned around. The impact of the blow to his back forced his own mouth to bleed and it running down his chin. His ocean blue eyes burned with hatred. He thought he could vaguely see the beating of Dark Link's heart behind the shredded flesh. Link frowned in disgust. The blow he gave to Dark Link was the strike that should've finished the fight but apparently, it took more to kill him. He saw Dark Link smile a bloody smile.

"Like I said," he laughed hoarsely, "you're way out of your league."

Link looked around quickly and noticed Dark Link's discarded sword. He had to slap a plan together quick. He ran for the sword and then for the tree. Even with the hole in his chest that was gushing blood, Dark Link could keep up with Link easily. He darted in front of Link, who was facing the tree, blocking his way. Link backed up a couple of steps and held Dark Link's sword defensively before him. Dark Link chuckled at the sight.

"Ran out of options?" He asked in a raspy tone.

Link smiled threateningly like he had never done before.

"Not quite," came his answer.

Link thrust the sword back through Dark Link's chest wound and through the tree. He then ran to the other side, summoned Din's Fire to his hands, and used it to meld the tip to the side so the sword could not be pulled back out. All struggling on the opposite end seemed to cease. He slowly went back around to see the still form of Dark Link impaled to the tree.

Link wasn't all sure he was dead but was brought out if his trance by the clatter of the Master Sword slipping from Dark Link's nerveless fingers. He retrieved his sword, sheathed it, and turned back to Dark Link. After all Link did to him, it wasn't all possible being impaled would kill him. Blue blood ran down his entire body and his red eyes seemed to stare at a nonexistent location. He looked dead enough to Link but he still didn't believe that he was dead. At least he won the fight and was one step closer to getting out of the temple.

With an injured ankle and slashed back, Link staggered over to the door that had been locked and stumbled through, Navi right by his side.

----------------------------------------------

The hours passed as the sand of the island became stained blue. All was quiet except for the creaking of the dead tree. Dark Link remained impaled to it. Suddenly, his blood covered fingers twitched as his life-force returned. He shifted his body on the sword blade. His hands wrapped around the handle and tugged to no success. Then he remembered what had happened. With a loud roar of rage, he wrenched the sword free in an explosion of blood, flesh, and splinters. He wrapped one hand around the base of the blade and pulled upward in a screech of steel bending as he straightened his sword, drawing fresh blood.

The air now reeked of his blood and the sand was stained blue by it. He glanced down at his chest and saw the blue gaping hole. He tightened his jaw as he tensed his body. Almost immediately the flesh and muscle snaked and twisted together, filling the openings like he had never been stabbed. He sheathed his sword and walked away as the tree fell over with a thunderous crash and eruption of water. Dark Link knew he needed about one year to fully heal but time meant nothing to him. His strength and rage rekindled, he laughed.

"Didn't I tell you kid?" He roared with cold pleasure. "You are way out of your league!"

He laughed manically as he crashed through the exit door and ran through the dark halls. He was to soon be free. He planned to show his rival a whole new meaning of the word, pain.


End file.
